Short message service provides for individual text message communications. Two of the main aspects of user interfaces (UIs) for SMS are: (1) providing functionality for composition and viewing of an SMS message and (2) providing access to stored SMS messages.
Standard SMS applications treat individual messages in a stand alone manner in that they are each treated as though they were completely independent from one another. For example they are treated as though independent in substance, time of delivery, and addressee.
Functions that may be performed for each message, for example editing, saving, and sending of new messages, or viewing, replying to, saving, removing, re-sending and forwarding incoming messages, are provided on a single message, single addressee, single task basis, and known user interfaces (UI's) for processing SMS and SMS-like messages are designed in accordance with this.
Known user application interfaces for processing SMS messages apply a selected action to single selected SMS message.